Cold Blooded Zuho SF9
by kingzjuho
Summary: Zuho, the cold blooded bastard changed my life.


**cold one**

**Author's Note:**

Hello. This is my first fanfic of SF9! I hope you like it! I want to support them as much as I can. Thank you. Kindly comment below if you have concerns. It inspires me so.

My mother forced me to live in a boarding house near the school.

_And I don't want to be alone._

My mother just left an hour ago but I am missing her. I miss my mom. This is really new to me! All of my life, I've been pampered by my parents' love and this is actually so sudden to me. I am not used to household chores.

I went outside to throw the garbage bags.

I sighed, **"I didn't even like my room, it's so dark and it seems like the room beside me is vacant. This is creepy."**

Someone bumped into me.

The garbage was thrown in the streets.

"**The hell?"**

He just passed me like he didn't do anything wrong!

Argh! I had to pick those garbages again.

"**Hey!"** I shouted.

He stopped but he never turned to me.

"**Arrogant jerk! You should watch where you're going!"**

"**Sorry your fault." he said.**

His voice is deep and cold. It is actually terrifying.

"**Why is it my fault? You bumped into me first!"**

He didn't even listen to me. He continued walking.

Nothing good starts here! I hate that guy! Now I have to pick up all the garbage and clean the entire mess!

I picked the emptied plastic cups and throw it to him.

"**Serves you right!"**

I thought he never cared that's why I started to pick those garbages again and put it back into the bag.

"**Who are you?" **

That deep and cold voice again.

I was about to pick the piece of plastic wrappers when he shooed it away by his shoe.

I looked at him.

And his red hair terrifies me.

"**What do you want?"**

I tried to remain calm.

"**No one ever dared to throw that piece of trash to me." **he growled every single word.

I trembled in fear. And then I suddenly remembered that I am in the middle of the dark cold streets. And now I am facing the most horrible guy in the world.

"**It's because you won't even apologize to me!"**

"**And now you're talking back to me with that kind of tone."** he warned.

I don't want to cause trouble but he is too much!

"**Do you want to go to hell? I give you a choice."** he added.

"**I'll be the one to make my choice, bastard!"**

"**Then I won't give you one. As simple as that." **and then he smirked.

And then leaned an inches away from me. He took a strand of my hair and blew it away as he said those terrifying words.

"**You'll be dead soon."**

He turned his back on me and answered his phone.

"**Youngbin, you call?"**

"**Ah that's right. I will be at school tomorrow if you say so."**

"**Okay, then."**

And then he went to the direction of the dorm where I also belong.

But wait? We're dorm mates?

I closed the door tight and locked it very well.

I leaned onto it and had my back sliding as I sat down on the floor.

_He was really in the other dorm! The one beside my room!_

Oh my God. This is going to be hard. I should have not picked a fight with him!

_He's too scary! His cold eyes is already enough to shake my world with fear!_

"**What should I do?"** I scratched my head.

He surely smells bad.

But there's no point in being a coward like this. I need to erase those thoughts away. What if he's only kidding? Right. He must be kidding. The truth is he is just kind. And being kind is just like that. That is his own nature of being kind.

"**What am I thinking! That is not true!"**

My stomach growled. I am definitely hungry.

I silently open the door with awareness. I should not make a noise.

"**Eh? Isn't this Zuho's room?"**

A very tall guy was standing outside my room.

I mean it. He is very tall.

He is very very tall.

I have trouble looking at his face because he is very tall.

Is he a sort of basketball player? His legs are tall too. He is taller than that bastard I met downstairs.

"I am the one who lives in this room." I answered.

"Eh? But this is definitely Zuho's room. I am not mistaken. I went here many times already and I am sure that I was not mistaken." he answered and then continued, "Wait… are you his new girl?"

"Huh? I don't know him but I am surely not his girl."

"Then? Where is he?"

Dammit. I already told you that I was the one who lives in this room!

"**I was alone here. And I just moved in. I don't know a guy named Zuho. Sorry, you got the wrong person."** I said and closed the room.

"**Rowoon."**

Someone called him.

"**Zuho! Isn't this your room?" **

"**I just moved in." **he answered.

"**Ah. You didn't tell us. We could be a help in moving your things."**

"**It's not important and I can do this alone. What are you doing here in this late time?"**

"**Ah. The reason I'm here is, I want Chani and I to move in too. Just for a while. The dorm is quietly in mess so we decided to move out temporarily."**

"**Okay. Just pick whatever rooms you like."** he said and opened the door.

"**Sorry for barging in. I don't know Zuho moved out too and you moved into the room he just moved out. It's complicated. See you."** and the winked at me.

What? That bastard is named Zuho and he just moved out to the room where I was moved in?

And that guy named Rowoon is very handsome and he said he will pick whatever room he likes to move in.

_Oh, Mom. I told you this won't gonna be a good idea._


End file.
